Does It Run In Your Blood?
by DracosQueen180
Summary: Sasuke enters the school talent show and sings a song he wrote about how Itachi murdering his clan made him think of his brother. He gets his feelings out towards his brother. Sasuke X Gaara. Yaoi. Rated for language. Sakura and Ino Bashing.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did then Sasuke would also _look _emo as well as acting it. Also I do not own the song Blood by Papa Roach.

* * *

"Students! Today we will be having a talent competition after school today at 5. If you would like to join show up and show us your stuff" came a voice from over the intercom. 

'I might enter this' I thought. I have a feeling that most of the school will be entering also. Just fucking great.

"Sasuke-kun" I hear from next to me. Dear god why must I be tortured like this? Why do you hate me? Of course don't answer because you're all high and fucking mighty and above me.

"Sakura, Ino." I really hope they die sometime soon. They always think that I'm madly in love with them when I make it clear that I can't stand them. I guess they think that I'm going for that whole stupid hard-to-get thing. Idiots.

"So Sasuke-kun are you going to be in the talent show?" asked Sakura.

"I'm not sure" I answer back. Great now that I said that they are going to go on for forever about how great I am while I just want to stab my eyes out with an eraser instead of having to look or talk to them.

"You have to! Whatever you do you will be the best at!" stupid blonde.

"I'm going to be dancing" said the pink haired slut.

"I'm going to be doing a cheer routine" back to the stupid blonde.

"I think I'm going to sing" I finally admit to them. They looked shocked. I guess they weren't expecting that. I was hoping they wouldn't.

"You sing?" asked blondie.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I like it."

"I thought you would like something... cooler" I have succeeded to make them like me less. Thank fucking god.

The bell rings and saves me from anymore torture, for today at least. I get up and walk out the door purposely not saying goodbye in hopes of discouraging them more.

I meet up with Gaara and give him a light peck on the lips. That is another reason I don't like Sakura and Ino, I'm gay. They know this but refuse to give up because they are convinced that they can turn me straight. Ha. Like I would ever give up Gaara.

"Are you doing anything in the show tonight?" I ask him.

"I don't think so. Naruto is already making me come with him so I will be there. I'm assuming you are going to be there."

"Yes, I think I am going to sing."

"I love hearing you sing in your deep, sexy voice."

"Thanks."

"What song are you singing?"

"You are going to have to wait until tonight to find out. Besides you wouldn't know because I wrote it"

"Fine. You wrote it?" I nod and we kiss and part ways. I walk into my house and immediately wish that I could be anywhere else in the world.

I can still see my parents and Itachi wherever I look. Every spot, every room has some memory of them that I don't want to remember. I can still see them laying dead. I can remember how I felt. I was angry. Angry at Itachi for killing them, angry at myself for not doing anything to prevent it, and angry that I was still alive.

I was way more messed up before I met Naruto. Naruto was my first friend and helped me slowly get over my parents deaths. I still am not completely over it but he helped alot. I am forever grateful to him. Great, now I'm getting all fucking sappy.

I take a quick shower before going to my closet to find something to wear. I eventually pick out a pair of baggy black pants, a tight black shirt, and converse. I then work on my jewelry and make-up.

I don't wear alot of make-up just a little eyeliner. I put on my choker and make sure to put in all my favorite earrings. I have about 3 or 4 holes in each ear and an eyebrow ring.

I start to head back to school but first I grab my cd with the music for my song. When I reach the school I go to auditorium where the stage is and look for Gaara and Naruto. I spot them sitting close to the front.

"I guess you're here for me?" I teasingly ask them. I already know the answer.

"We are hear to see the show and to possibly support you" Naruto told me. Just as I was about to retort Kankuro came up and pulled the blonde into his lap. That was something very unexpected when it happened. Nodody would have ever thought that those two would end up together but they have been dating for just as long as Gaara and I which is 7 months. They actually make a good couple though.

"Would everyone competing in the show please come backstage" there was that intercom person again. One day I will figure out who that actually is.

I walk backstage after Gaara reasures me that I will be great. When I get back there I'm supprised to not see a whole lot of people back there. I was immediately swarmed by Sakura and Ino. Damnit!

Sakura was wearing something, well pretty much not wearing, a pair of pink short shorts and a shirt that looked like a much smaller version of a bra. Ino had on the skimpiest cheerleading uniform that I had ever seen, and that is saying something.

"Who's first?" asked Kakashi. I heard Sakura say that she would go first. She went onstage and her music started and she started 'dancing' if you could even call it that. She looked like a stripper who couldn't dance.

Next was Ino. She was actually very good with gymnastics surprisingly. I told her that she was good and she passed out. Idiot.

"Next up Sasuke Uchiha" I heard Kakashi announce. I turn around to look at him because I had never said that I wanted to go then. He just grinned at me and made a shoo motion. I walked over to him and handed him the cd.

I then walked onstage. Before the music started I said into the microphone "This song was written by me about my brother." I saw almost everyone flinch at the mention of him. The music started and I started to sing.

_You better watch out  
If you don't know whats going on around you  
You better think twice  
Before you fly off the handle and lose it  
You better join us  
Before you get lost in the shuffle  
You gotta rise against  
The demons that are gonna try and hold you down_

_Does it run in your blood, to betray the ones you love?  
Does it run in your blood, to betray the ones you love?  
The ones you love, the ones you love, the ones you love_

_Cause I'm not a pawn for you to play in your fucking game  
I've got dignity and a dream that I want to achieve  
Under pressure, you crumbled and you let me down  
I'm not deaf and all I hear are your empty promises_

_Does it run in your blood, to betray the ones you love!  
Does it run in your blood, to betray the ones you love!  
Does it run in your blood, to betray the ones you love!  
Does it run in your blood, to betray the ones you love!  
The ones you love, the ones you love, the ones you love_

_Does it run in your blood, to betray the ones you love!  
Yes it runs in your blood, to betray the ones you love!  
Yes it runs in your blood, to betray the ones you love!  
Yes it runs in your blood, to betray the ones you love!  
Yes it runs in your blood, to betray the ones you love!_

_I will forgive but I won't forget  
And I hope you know you've lost my respect._

As the final notes finished I looked out at the crowd. Most were staring at me in shock that I had sung that, let alone written it. All was silent before Naruto stood up and started cheering as loudly as he possibly could. What a dobe.

Sakura and Ino, getting over there shock, were the next to stand up and start clapping. After that everyone else started clapping. I looked around for Gaara to see what he thought but I couldn't find him.

"Looking for someone" I hear from behind me. I turn around and Gaara has a boquet of red roses. This has to be the sweetest thing that he has ever done for me. I lean up and kiss him, in front of everybody, not caring who sees.

We go sit down and Naruto tells me how awesome I was. Then the dobe glomps me, even though he knows I hate it. I let it slide for tonight though. An hour later and the competition was over.

"The winner is... Sasuke Uchiha!" I won. I fucking won. Naruto glomped me again.

I walked up on stage and took the trophy and said into the mike "Thanks. I owe it all to Gaara without him I wouldn't even have had the guts to do that. And Sakura and Ino I will never date you or even remotely like either of you. Good night." I walk of the stage and take Gaara's hand in mine and we walk out with Kankuro and Naruto trailing after us.

* * *

Another story. My fingers hurt. I love this song and decided to use it because I think it is perfect for the whole Itachi thing. I tried to make Sasuke seem really angry and slightly depressed but I'm not sure if I succeeded or not. I also do not think that singing is uncool so don't think that. I mean I have been in choir for a long time and I hope to someday have a career that involves singing possibly. Please review! 

Lynn


End file.
